compagnon d'été
by godric2
Summary: Harry rentre chez les Dursley après sa cinquième année! De nouveau voisin font leurs apparitions dans le quartier! Ami ou ennemi?Spoilers du tome 5! Le résumé est à chier, je sais, alors venez lire pour vous faire votre propre idée!
1. il pleut

disclaimer:rien ne m'appartient, tous est à J.K.R., bien sûr.  
  
COMPAGNON D'ÉTÉ  
  
CHAPITRE 1: IL PLEUT  
  
La pluie battais sur la vitre de la voiture des dursley, Harry regardais les maison défiller, mais sans vraiment les voir, parce qu'il se remémorait les évènements de son année a poudlard.Mais surtout, il pensait à Sirius, son parain.Il lui manquait déjà, il revoyait son visage, les moment passé avec lui, si peu nombreux, mais pourtant si important pour lui.Harry aurait voulu aller vivre avec son parain, bein sûr, il l'avait fait , mais seulement quelques semaines, et il n'avait pas pu se voir si souvent, avec les réunions de l'ordre et tous les gens entrant et sortant du quartier général, son parain avait été très occupé.Le peu de temp que Sirius parvenait a se libéré, il le consacrait a son filleul.  
  
Mais maintenant, il ne pourrait plus jamais parlé a Sirius, bien sûr, il avait Ron et Hermione, mais ce n'étais pas pareille, il aurait eu besoin de plus vieux, qui comprendrait mieux ses soufrances, qui pourrait lui parlé de ses parents, et Sirius était cet homme.Non, il ne fallait plus qu'il pense à cela, sa le déprimait trop.  
  
Comme pour confirmer sa penser, Harry fut tirer de ses pensés par les cri de l'oncle Vernon:  
  
-Alors, tu va sortir de cette voiture, ou il faut que nous te porter jusqu'à l'intérieur!  
  
Il pleuvait toujours lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au 4, privet drive.Le voyage avait parru moin long que d'habitude, peut-être à cause du fait qu'en cour de route il c'étais endormis, ou parce qu'il c'étais évadé dans ses pensées, aidé par le bruit de la pluie, battant sur la vitre de la voiture.  
  
Après avoir monté ses bagages dans sa chambre, Harry s'étendit sur son lit, trop fatigué pour se réjouir d'avoir enfin, ses bagages dans sa chambre.Il se serait très vite endormie, si ce n,aurait été du fait qu'une chouette cogna à la fenêtre de sa chambre.Aprè avoir ouvert la fenêtre, l'oiseau s'engoufra dans la chambre, sûrement pour se séché un peu.La chouette aurait certainement paru plus belle, mais la pluie et le vent l'avait rendu un peu plus.......effrayante disont.La lettre qu'elle portait étais, malgré le temp, sèche.  
  
La lettre ne portait aucune inscription, excepté à l'endo, où , au centre, était inscrit à l'encre :À MON FILLEUL Surpris, Harry ne remarqua même pas le hibou s'envoler par la fenêtre.Il observait la lettre avec grand intérêt.Bien sûr, son parain ne pouvait lui avoir envoyer cette lettre, il était mort, mais peut-être l'avait-til fait envoyer par quelqu'un, une sorte de testament.  
  
La nuit était tombé, Harry ouvrit donc la lumière pour pouvoir lire tout de suite la lettre.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
C'ets ma première histoire, alors soyer indulgent, mais envoyer moi des reviews, je veut que vous me disiez ce que vous en penser!!! et me donner des conseil si nécessaire. 


	2. lettre postume

Disclaimer: rien n'est à moi, ou presque, tout est J.K.R., et je ne touche aucun argents pour cette fic.  
  
2. LETTRE POSTUME  
  
Harry, je suis si désolé, je sais que si tu lit cette lettre, c'est parce que je suis mort. J'aurais tant aimé pouvoir mieux te connaître.Chaque jour passé avec toi me réconfortais un peu plus , me rapellais un peu plus mon enfance, mes souvenirs heureux.Je n'aurais peut-être pas été un parain exemplaire, bien sûr, mais j'aurais été, je crois, un parain qui t'aurais aimé.Je me rappelle encore les nuits à te garder, pendant que Lily et James allais à des réunions importante, je passais mes soirées à te regarder dans ton berceau. Parfois, tu te réveillais, et tu me regardais avec tes grands yeux verts, puis tu me souriais.  
  
Je me rappelle encore la première fois que je t'ai vu après ma sortit d'Azkaban, tu semblais si triste , si abandonné sur le bord de cette route, qu'il s'en est fallu de peu pour que je sorte de ma cachette, et que j'aille te prendre dans mes bras.Heureusement que le magicobus est arrivé, parce que je crois que je n'aurais pas pu résister plus longtemp !  
  
Molly m'as souvent reproché de ne pas être un bon exemple pour toi, de ne pas être assez raisonnable pour être ton parain, et elle avait en parti raison.En parti, parce que je crois que tu n'avait pas besoin d'exemple, tu es très sage pour ton âge, bien plus que ton père et moi l'étions.Par contre, il est vrai qu'un évadé de prison n'est pas un bon modèle pour un jeune adulte de 15 ans, et je m'en excuse.J'aurais tellement aimé pouvoir être un bon modèle pour toi, pouvoir être quelqu'un chez qui tu puisse vivre sans te soucier de quoi que se soit.  
  
Pour finir, je voudrais de te donner un conseil, probablement le seul que je pourrai jamais te donner. Je voudrais te dire que les amis, c'est ce qu'il y a de plus important dans une vie. Je sais, sa peu paraître idiot, mais c'est ce qui m'as le plus manqué pendant ces 12 ans à Azkaban, un ami, quelqu'un à qui parler, et se confier.Alors, malgré les petites disputes entre Hermione, Ron et toi , rappelle toi que l'amitié passe avant tout.  
  
Je sais que cette n'est pas tellement longue, mais le temp me manquais. J'espère au moins qu'elle te réconfortera un peu, en ces moments si dure pour toi !  
  
En espèrant ne pas avoir été un trop lourd fardeau pour toi, je t'abandonne, une deuxième fois, à mon grand regret.Encore désolé, ton parain,  
SIRIUS BLACK  
  
************  
  
Des larmes coulant sur ses joues, Harry venait de lire la lettre pour une troisièmes fois. Il n'en revenait pas encore, Sirius, son parain, lui avait écrit une lettre postume, une lettre dans laquelle il lui disait qu'il croyait être un fardeau, alors que c'étais tout le contraire. Sirius avait toujours été là pour lui, il avait risqué d'être repéré plusieur fois seulement pour voir si Harry allait bien, ou pour le conseiller, il s'étais même évadé de la prison d'Azkaban pour lui sauvé la vie.  
  
C'est en pleurant qu'il se coucha dans son lit, sans enlevé ses vêtements.La seul pensé de son parain le rendait triste, et il ne pouvait pensé à autre chose, mais, au moin il n'avait plus à supporté les questions ou les phrases maladroites de réconfort des étudiants à Poudlard, peut-être cela allait-t-il l'aidé à oublié, à penser à autre chose.C'est en pensant à son parrain qu'il s'endormi pour la première fois depuis son rertour de poudlard, au 4 privet drive.  
  
Toc ! Toc ! Toc ! -Allez lève toi, sinon tu mangera froid ! -Mmmouais, Mmmouais, j'arrive  
  
Décidément, les menaces de Maugrey et du professeur Lupin avait porté fruit, au lieu de l'habituel "LÈVE TOI FÉNÉANT, TU AS DU TRAVAIL À FAIRE !!! ", l'oncle Vernon cognais à sa porte et lui disait simplement de se dépêcher pour ne pas manger froid, ce qui étais totalement inutile, puisqu'il mangeait des fruits. Et puis ce n'étais pas grave, au moins sa situation s'étais améloré.En espérant que sa dure, se dit-il pour lui même.  
  
Il fut encore plus surpris cependant en découvrant que pour le petit déjeuné, Pétunia avait préparé des crêpes.Décidément, il fallait qu'il remercie Maugrey la prochaine fois qu'il le verrait.Ce qu'il lui rapella qu'il ne savait absolument pas quand, au juste il était supposé se revoir, bien sûr, il pourrait le demandé lorsqu'il les contacterais pour lui donner de ses nouvelles, mais il se demandait qu'en même ce qui allait se passer cette été. Mais quoiqu'il en soit, pensa-t-il, ce ne sera pas pire que l'été passée.  
  
-Combien veut-tu de crêpes Harry ?demanda Pétunia -Eeeee, 3 , s.v.p.  
  
Après le petit déjeuner(pas si petit que ca en faite), Harry alla se réfugier dans sa chambre.Il faisait beau dehors, il s'en voulait de rster à l'intérieur, mais il n'avait pas envie d'y aller, tous ce qu'il avait envie c'étais de rester dans sa chambre, avec toute ses affaires bizzares, comme l'oncle Vernon les appelaient.Il regardait l'album de photo que Hagrid lui avait donné, la lettre de Sirius, et il se surpris même à lire quelques uns de ces livres d'écoles, histoires de se rappeler qu'il appartenait toujours au monde des sorciers.  
  
Harry ne quitta pas sa chambre de la journée, si ce n'est pour mangé, bien sûr. Il ne se sentait pas d'humeur à être en compagnie des Dursley, même s'il étaient plus gentil que d'habitude, et il ne voulait pas non plus sortir à l'extétieur.Le lendemain fut semblable au premier jour, ainsi que le jour suivant. Une semaine se passa avant qu'il ne se décide enfin à mettre le pied dehors, et c'étais la première journée de pluie depuis une semaine.Harry se sentait triste depuis son retour à Privet drive, il ne se sentait pas d'humeur à parler et encore moin à se promener sous le soleil, c'est pourquoi il avait attendu la pluie. Il se sentait mieux sous la pluie, sûrement parce que cela corespondait avec ce qu'il vivait, avec ses sentiments.  
  
À Privet drive, la rue était déserte, faut dire qu'avec ce temp, rare sont ceux qu'y aurait osé s'aventurer à l'extérieur, pourtant, lui allait le faire. Son manteau de pluie à la main, il sortit de la maison.Il avait besoin de penser, de mettre en ordre ses idées, et c'étais le meilleur endroit pour le faire, sous la pluie.  
*  
  
Bon, je vais arrêter ce chapitre à cet endroit. Désolé, je sais que ca m'as pris pas mal de temp, pis en plus il est pas très long, mais comme il n'y as pas eu beaucoup de review, ben je me suis dit que sa devait pas déranger grand monde.Pour le prochain chapitre(Là où l'histoire aurait commencé), je sais pas si je vais le faire, sa dépendera de vos reviews( si il y en as ), et du temp que j'ai.  
* phoebe skywalker : salut, j'ai l'honneur de t'annoncé que tu est ma seul et unique vrai review, et je suis content que ma fic. te plaise.Désolé pour le temp que j'ai mis à écrire la suite, mais j'ai pas énormément de temp, pis comme tu est le seul qui semble lire ma fic , ben je me suis pas forcé.Pis je sais pas si je vais continuer, seul l'avenir nous le dira....... 


	3. une nuit pluvieuse

disclaimer:rien est à moi, ou presque, et je ne touche aucun argent pour cette histoire, parce que j'en ai déjà beaucoup,loll, malheureusement , c juste une joke.  
  
Résumé:Harry lis la lettre de sirius et déprime pendant une semaine !  
  
3. UNE NUIT PLUVIEUSE  
(chapitre dédié à Jeanne D'Arc)  
  
Son manteau de pluie, comme tout ces autres vêtements, venait de dudley, c'étais facile à remarquer puisqu'ils étaient tous trop grand pour lui, et ce manteau ne faisait pas exception.Mais sous la pluie, un manteau trop grand ne fait que garder plus au sec, donc seul le bas de ses pantalons ainsi que ses souliers n'étaient pas à l'abris, et sous cette pluie, ce ne pris guère plus de quelques minutes pour qu'ils soient imbibé d'eau.  
  
Mais ce n'étais pas grave car cette pluie lui permettais de penser, de penser à ses amis, à quand ils les reverraient, de penser à Dumbledore, et à ce qu'ils lui avait appris sur la profécie, cette fameuse profécie qui a gaché sa vie, qui as tué ses parents, qui as tué Sirius.Et tout ca à cause d'une simple prédiction, faite dans un bar, et entendu par de malencontreuses oreilles.Si seulement le professeur Trelawney avait fait sa prédiction dans un endroit plus discret, sa vie aurait pu être bien différente!  
  
"Non, se dit-il, je ne doit pas penser comme ca. Et puis, sa aurait pu être bien pire, au moin je suis en vie!! Et puis je ne suis pas seul !! Hermione et Ron sont là pour m'aidé, pour me supporté. Non, finalement, ma vie n'est pas si mal , d'autre sont plus à plaindre que moi, comme Névile, par exemple, bien sûr, il a encore ses parents, mais à quel prix."  
  
Cela faisait bientôt une heure qu'il marchait ainsi, sous la pluie, au beau milieu de la nuit. Il faisait pour une septièmes fois le tour du parc, parce que la tante Pétunia l'avait avertit de ne pas s'aventurer trop loin, quand soudain...., la pluie s'arrêta(je vous ai eu hein, vous pensiez qu'il allait avoir de l'action, et bien non, mais sa sera pour bientôt).Cela sembla si surnaturel, que la pluie s'arrête aussi rapidement, comme si le temp avait changer suite à son changement d'humeur.  
  
Puis il regarda autour de lui, tout étais sombre, et désert, les arbres se balancaient légèrement, laissant tombé les gouttes de pluie resté sur les feuilles, ce qui donnait l'impression d'une petite pluie, marquand la fin d'un orage.Des flaques d'eau s'étendaient un peu partout le long du chemin, au travers des arbres, bref, tout étais calme, silencieux, parfait pour la réflexion, excepté le fait qu'il était environ minuit et demie, quand soudain, une branche tomba d'un arbre, tout près de l'endroit où il était.  
  
Armé de sa bagette, harry observait la cime de l'arbre, où il n'y voyait que l'obscurité, pas même un mouvement qui aurait pu trahir la présence d'un intrut n'étais visible, pourtant quelqu'un avait bien fait tombé cette branche.Et si c'étais un mangemort, envoyer pour le tuer, pensa-t-il.C'est donc avec grande appréhension qu'il s'approcha de l'arbre, ses mains tellement moïtes qu'il devait serré sa bagette plus fort pour ne pas la laisser tombé.  
  
-"lumos", s'écria-t-il, avant qu'un jet de luimière ne sorte de sa bagette.C'est à ce moment qu'il vit, au dessus de l'arbre, un homme.Figé par cette soudaine vision, Harry se contenta d'observé l'étrangé, incapable de réagir ou de prononcé le moindre son.Vêtu d'une robe et d'une cape noir, toute deux emporté par le vent, donnait une impression sinistre à l'individu, et mis à part les faibles mouvement du balais, car oui, il était sur un balais, l'homme n'avait pas bouger.  
  
Puis, soudain revenu à la réalité, Harry s'écria: "Profeseur Lupin !!! mais qu.. qu'est-ce que..., qu'est-ce que vous faites là??"  
  
Le concerné, lui ausisi revenu à la réalité, entrepris une déscente qui, bien que quelque peu réussi, ne pouvait trompé personne qu'en aux capacités du professeur avec un balais!  
  
-"Eeee, Harry....., bonsoir, j'imagine que tu te demande ce que je fait ici n'est-ce pas..... ??" Dit ce dernier avec un sentiment de gêne assez bien contrôler ."Et bien, je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je te raconte tout, vient un peu par ici ."  
  
Assis sur un banc au beau milieu du parc, Harry sentais la colère monter en lui, bien sûr, il s'en était douter, mais comment pouvait-il encore penser qu'il étais incapable de se défendre par lui même.Le faire suivre chaque fois qu'il sortait de chez lui, non mais vraiment !!!!!!!!le professeur Lupin avait avouer qu'il était surveiller, comme l'an dernier, encore sous les ordres de Dumbledore.  
  
-"Harry, s'il-te-plait, ne soit pas fâché, esssaye de comprendre, tu es plus en danger que jamais, Voldemort ne se cache désormais plus, il a attaqué la gazette du sorcier et fait plusieur blessés, et il a déjà recruter plusieurs sorciers. Je suis sûr qu'il te cherche en se moment!"  
  
-"Mais .. mais .. professeur, pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit?Et quand a eu lieu cette attaque?"  
  
-"A ça, c'est sous les consignes d'Albus, je crois qu'il pense que tu est plus en sécurité en ne sachant pas, toi-même, quels mesures ont été prise pour ta propre sécurité, tu sais avec ton lien avec Voldemort, il ne faut prendre aucun risque.Mais pour ce qui est de l'attaque, je croyait que tu en avait entendu parler tous les journaux en parles, tu ne lit donc plus les journaux??"  
  
Soudain gêner par la question, Harry n'y répondit pas, il se contenta de faire non de la tête. C'est vrai que depuis le début de l'été, il n'avait pas du tout lu les journaux, beaucoup plus préoccupé par le passé que par le présent, pensa-t-il !!  
  
-"Mais dis donc, c,est qu'il commence à ce faire tard, je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je te reconduise chez toi maintenant, et puis, une petite promenade en balais ne devrait pas te déplaire."  
  
Ce n'est qu'après de nombreux "Non non, sa va aller", et de "Je ne suis plus très loin , je vais m'arranger", qu'Harry accepta enfin de se faire reconduire chez les Dursley, à la condition cependant, que se soit lui qui pilote le balais.  
  
-"Si seulement j'avais accepté que James me montre à monter un balais, je n'aurais peut-être pas accroché cette branche cette nuit" dit Lupin, après qu'Harry l'eut déposé devant la maison des Dursley.  
  
-"Mon père voulait te montrer à monter un balais??"  
  
-"Bien sûr, lui et Sirius....."  
  
Un voile recouvrit l'espace d'une seconde le visage du jeune adolescent, comme lorsqu'un souvenir que l'on croyait oublier refait surface pour gâcher tout ce qu'il y a de joyeux en vous.Sirius...., si seulement...  
  
-"....étais les deux meilleur joueur de quidditch de Gryffondor, si ce n'est de l'école, et moi, j'avait de la misère à décoller du sol, et lorsqu'enfin j'y arrivait, je ne pouvait pas monter à plus de trois mètres sans tomber !!, Harry... Harry..., tu va bien??"  
  
En effet, Harry n'avait pas l'air bien du tout, il était très pâle, beaucoup plus que d'habitudes, et semblait être ailleur, comme perdu dans ses pensées.  
  
-"Non...non, non, sa va, juste un petit malaise."  
  
Peu convaincu par ces expications, Lupin décida néanmoins de ne pas en demander plus.  
  
-"bon, et bien au revoir Harry, et plus de petite promenade nocturne sous la pluie d'accord!"  
  
-"Oui, oui, c'est promis, mais, est-ce que je peut vous demander quelque chose??"  
  
-"Bien sûr, tant que sa ne concerne pas ce que l'ordre compte faire contre voldemort !"  
  
Déçu de ne pas pouvoir avoir de réponse à l'une de ses question, il se risqua tout de même à poser la seconde.  
  
-"bien, eee... c'est que...., saviez-vous que....., enfin que Sirius m'avait écrit une lettre, au cas où il mourrait?"  
  
Surpris par cette question, Lupin, lui aussi rattrapé par le souvenir de cet ami perdu, pris quelques minutes avant de répondre.  
  
-"Oui, en faite, plusieur sorciers, particulièrement ceux de l'ordre en ont écrit une, c'est une sorte de coutume, pour dire à ceux que l'ont aime ce que aurait voulu leur dire, et à moi aussi , il m'en a envoyer une..... Bon..., maintenant il est l'heure, je dois y aller..., passe une bonne nuit Harry!"  
  
-"Vous aussi professeur.."  
  
-"Lupin, appelle moi Lupin, s'il-te-plaît, et ne me vouvoie plus, je ne suis pas si vieux que ça qu'en même."  
  
-"D'accord, Lupin, bonne nuit, et une dernière chose, quand est-ce que je vais pouvoir enfin quitté cette maison ??"  
  
-"Désolé Harry, mais je ne peut pas te le dire encore, c'est trop tôt, mais nous te le ferons savoir, aller, au revoir, et fait attention à toi !"  
  
Déçu de ne pas avoir eu de réponse, Harry regarda Lupin s'envoler maladroitement avec son balai, puis, se dirrigea lentement vers la porte , quand soudainement, elle s'ouvrit, pour laisser passer une énorme tête.  
  
-"Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois, que tu peux arriver n'importe quel heure de la nuit !!!"  
  
******************************************************  
  
Thtomewriter:1 semaine, c'est pas si pire non ??c'est le temps que sa m'as pris pour écrire le chapitre 3, et je doit t'avouer, que vu sa longeur, c'est mon record. Mais bref, merci merci merci, tu peux pas savoir comment ça m'as fait plaisir de savoir que quelqu'un apprécie ce que je fais.  
  
Pounkska:Merci, j'ai ajouter que c'est un spoiler du tome 5, donc grâce à toi, plusieur vie ont été sauvé!! loll, non mais j'avais oublier, dsl, merci d'avoir reviewer!  
  
MaLdA pOtTeR:merci, même des petites reviews, sa vous donne le courage de continue d'écrire, alors merci !  
  
Tabasco:merci, sa fait du bien de recevoir des critiques.Des compliments c bien, mais des critiques c mieux.Je vais essayer de rallonger mes chapitres, et je crois que j'ai pas pire réussi pour lui, entk, c vous qui aller me le dire!!Et non, je ne compte pas lâcher, peut-être ralentir(école/$?%$&), mais pas lâcher.  
  
Jeanne D'Arc:Ce chapitre t'es dédié, toi qui ne savait pas jugé de m'a fic aik mes 2 tout petit premiers chapitres, lol, j'espère que tu le saura maintenant.Et oui, je vais continuer !!Pis en passant, ton A, il est majuscule ou c'est un erreur de frappe??  
  
Phoebe Skywalker:Merci, O premier de mes reviews, c'est très touchant de recevoir des reviews vous disant qu'ils aiment et qu'ils veulent que tu continues, alors merci!!!!, et toi non plus, lâche pas tes fics, elles sont super!  
  
Bon, alors reviewer maintenant, vous savez, le petit carré où il est marqué GO dessus, ben c là, cliquer, et vous écrivez, c simple non ?allez... un petit effort, s.v.p.!!!!!!  
  
Messages: à partir de maintenant, cet fic. risque de marcher au ralentit pour cause d'école(*(&?)*%$?*%), alors j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop, mais j'ai mes prioritées, dsl. Et je m'excuse pour le problème des dialogues, juste un problème de guillemets.Et je m'excuse pour les inombrables fautes "d'inatention" :), mais je me suis dépêcher pour l'écrire avant de commencer l'école alors.... ne vous fâcher pas s.v.p. !!!!!!!!!  
  
à bientôt...... f.t. 


	4. occulomentie

Disclaimer : toute cette histoire, les personnages, autant méchants que bons, ne m'appartiennent pas!C'est dommage mais c'est comme ça!!  
  
Résumé du chapitre précédent: Harry est allé se promener dehors, en pleine nuit, et sous la pluie, il réfléchit à ce qui s'est passé durant son année, à Sirius et à ses amis.Puis, il fait une rencontre à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas, Remus...  
  
* * * * * *  
4.OCCULOMENTIE  
  
-"Queudver, QUEUDVER, où es-tu?"  
  
-"Ici maître," Dit Queudver, dans un murmure à peine audible.  
  
-"J'ai une tâche à te confier Queudver!"  
  
-"B...Bien sûr mon seigneur."  
  
-"C'est une mission très importante, c'est pourquoi j'ai longtemps hésité avant de te la confier.Tu devra utiliser toute ta cervelle pour en venir à bout, car si tu échoue.....un rat pourrait bien mourir!"  
  
* * * *  
  
Boum! boum! boum!, "Mais va tu cesser de faire tout ce boucan, tu veut que tout le voisinage t'entendes??Je te prévient, si tu recommence, tu restera enfermé dans cette chambre jusqu'à ce que tu reparte dans ton école de fou!"  
  
C'est couvert de sueur qu'il se réveilla cette nuit là, l'oncle Vernon lui criant de se taire! Il avait encore rêvé de Voldemort, ou plutôt eu une vision, car il le savait maintenant, il avait un lien avec Voldemort, un lien lui permettant de savoir ce que le mage noir fessait.Mais ce lien, Voldemort s'en était aperçu, et avait réussi à s'en servir contre Harry. C'est pourquoi il avait dû suivre des cours pour apprendre à ne plus avoir ces rêves, même s'ils étaient très utiles parfois.  
  
Cela avait été très dure pour Harry, les cours d'occulomentie étaient, à la base, très éprouvant, mais le pire, c'était d'essayer de ne plus avoir de rêve qui pourrait sauver un de ses amis.C'est pourquoi il ne c'étais pas trop forcé à réussir, de toute façons, le pire qu'il pouvait arriver c'étais qu'il sauve quelqu'un......  
  
-Comment est-ce que j'ai pu être aussi stupide!! Se dit-il pour lui- même.C'est alors qu'une question lui vînt en tête, mais comment n'y avait- il pas songé plus tôt?? Dumbledore ne lui avait pas dit de continuer ?? Pourtant il état sûr que c'étais ce que Dumbledore voulait, peut-être avait- il tout simplement oublier de lui en parler!! Il fallait qu'il en parle à quelqu'un? Cependant, ce qui était sûr, c'étais que sa n'allait pas être ce soir !  
  
Harry décida alors de lire un peu, après tout il ne serait pas capable de se rendormir, il le savait, alors pourquoi pas utiliser cette nuit pour lire un peu??  
  
-"C'est Hermione qui serait contente», se dit-il pour lui-même.Il sortit donc de sa grosse malle un livre contenant des sorts de défenses avancés, qu'il avait trouvé dans le salle d'entraînement des AD (l'armée de Dumbledore).Les sorts que contenait ce livre n'était pas tous enseigné à Poudlard, selon Hermione, seulement quelques-uns, Harry avait donc jugé utile de l'emporté avec lui pour le lire lorsqu'il en aurait le temps. et cette nuit serait parfaite!  
  
Le lendemain, il ne se réveilla pas.....parce qu'il ne dormait pas, il était resté debout toute la nuit à lire son livre, il n'avait pas pratiqué par contre, c'étais interdit encore, mais il avait appris quelques sorts et mourrait d'envie de les essayer!  
  
La nuit était tombée, les étoiles illuminaient le ciel de juillet devant l'admiration d'un jeune sorcier!! Harry regardait le ciel étoilé en pensant à ses amis, qu'il ne reverrait pas avant quelques semaines environs, quand soudain une étoile filante se dirigea vers lui, surpris, il recula de quelques pas....  
  
-"Ouch!!, mais ......Coq, mais.... fait attention, sa fait mal !! "Harry venait d'être frappé pas Coq, le hibou de Ron, qui était maintenant bien sagement assis sur son lit attendant que Harry ouvre la lettre!! "Étrange ? mais qu'est-ce qui se passe, tu es malade toi ou quoi ?"  
  
Cher Harry,  
J'espère que tu passes un bon été!!! Toute la famille te dit bonjour, et papa et maman font dire de faire attention à toi !! J'ai hâte de te revoir et Hermione aussi, j'espère que ton oncle et ta tante ne te dérange pas trop, sa ne devrait pas, vu l'avertissement qu'il ont eu à la gare, mais quoi qu'il en soit, je t'ai envoyer quelques petites choses pour t'aider à passer le temps, j'espère que tu va apprécier!! À bientôt  
Ron  
  
Comme d'habitude, Ron ne lui disait rien à propos des attaques ou de quoi que se soit, même pas la date à laquelle il pourrait enfin quitté cette maison, mais il ne lui en voulait pas, il savait que si Ron ou Hermione avait pu, ils lui auraient tout dit!!Harry retourna donc à la fenêtre pour observer les étoiles à nouveau, lorsque soudain, un camion blanc fit irruption dans privet drive. Le camion avait l'air chargé, il n'allait pas très vite et le derrière était légèrement plus bas que l'avant.Le conducteur semblait lire chacun des numéro de maison, puis soudain, il freina, et se gara dans un entré de l'autre côté de la rue, presqu'en face de celle de l'oncle Vernon.  
  
À peine le camion se fût-il arrêté, qu'une petite voiture arriva et se plaça en face de la maison, vraisemblablement vendu depuis peu. Deux personnes sortirent de la voiture, et regardèrent la maison comme pour voir si elle passait le test.Harry se rapprocha de la fenêtre pour entendre ce qu'ils disait!  
  
-"Alors, comment tu la trouve, je l'ai eu à un très bon prix", demanda l'un, qui semblait être le père de l'autre !  
  
-"Pas mal, pas mal, mais je ne vois pas le panier de basket."  
  
-"Sur le côté de la maison, à 8' de hauteur avec un filet en chaîne, comme tu le voulait !"  
  
-"Ouais, ouais, elle est cool, adjugé, ont la prend !et.......où est mon ballon de basket déjà??" répondit le jeune homme, après un bref coup d'oeil sur le panier de basket!  
  
-"Ha ha ha, mais j'espère bien qu'ont la prend, mais pour ce qui est de ton ballon, tu va devoir attendre à demain, ta soeur dors, et il est plus de minuit, tout le monde doit dormir à cet heure, et je ne veut pas me faire des ennemis le soir de notre arriver!"  
  
-"Mouais bon d'accord...., mais pour tes ennemis, tu n'as pas besoin de moi, tes déménageur s'en occupent très bien!", dit le jeune homme, en pointant les deux hommes qui sortait les meubles du camion et les déposait devant l'entrer.  
  
-"Merde!! Bon Sam, peut-tu emmener ta soeur dans sa chambre, c'est la deuxième sur la droite en haut des marches! et si tu pouvait emporter quelques-unes des ses affaires en même temps, sa m'aiderait!" Puis, le père partit en courant vers les deux déménageurs un peu bruyant.  
  
-"Bon d'accord, je crois que je n'ai pas le choix ", dit le jeune homme, en se tournant vers la voiture où reposait un petite fille au cheveux blond claire, qui contrastais avec ceux brun foncé de son frère.Le jeune homme prénommé Sam pris la petite fille dans ses bras, ainsi que quelques sacs, et se dirigea vers l'intérieur de la maison.  
  
Harry regardais toujours la rue d'un air pensif, vraiment, ses nouveaux voisin étaient étranges, déménager à une heure pareil, et en plus à privet drive, sa allait faire chasser dans le quartier, tante Pétunia sera occupé demain!!  
  
Puis soudain le jeune homme réapparu dans la rue, il avait ramassé son vélo au travers des meubles et se dirigeait vers la rue, en observant toute les maisons, comme pour les apprendre par coeur. Harry observait toujours le jeune homme quand celui-ci posa son regard sur la maison l'oncle Vernon, et regarda ensuite vers la fenêtre de la chambre d'Harry !  
  
-"A non !!"grommela Harry,"j'ai oublier de fermé ma lumière" .Puis,essayant tant bien que mal de se cacher, Harry réussi à fermé la lumière de sa chambre.De retour à sa fenêtre, le jeune homme n'était plus là, sûrement parti faire un tour en vélo!"C'est malin, maintenant il va croire que je l'espionnais"!!  
  
* * * * * * * Réponse aux reviews:  
  
Andadrielle : Salut, j'adore ton nick, et merci de m'avoir prévenu pour les dialogues, grosse erreur de ma part, enfin! j'espère que tu as aimé la suite!  
  
Crystalia : merci de m'avoir prévenu toi aussi, et merci encore pour le compliment!!  
  
Jeanne D'Arc : Arrêter (enfin non!!) avec tous ces compliments, je commence à rougir!!Et non, c'est pas toi qui devient folle, les dialogues n'affichait pas, problème de guillemet, entk, c'est arrangé!!Merci!!!  
  
Céleste vladerchane : merci pour la review, et je m'excuse pour les dialogues!!  
  
Tabasco:merci, et pour ton idée, je vais y penser, je crois bien que sa peut matcher avec mon histoire, merci encore, et continu à m'envoyer des bonne idée de même, sa m'aide beaucoup!!  
  
Miya Black : Ouin j'avoue que je fait beaucoup de faute, c'est que j'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour me relire et tout.... entk (c'est faux, pour vrai, j'ai toujours été nul en français), je vais essayer de m'améliorer.Je vais même essayer de me trouver quelqu'un pour me relire!!Bravo pour ton autre chapitre, je l'adore.Merci pour le compliment!!!  
  
Messages:Bonjour groupe, j'espère que vous avez aimé, sinon, ben.....dites- moi le !!! après tout, je fait ça pour m'amélioré.Et encore désolé pour le temps que sa m'as pris, mais vous savez l'école......sa passe avant(enfin, la plupart du temps).et j,ai un petit message à faire, ma fic est présentement publier sur un autre site que fanfiction, c'est: www.potterbibliographie.fr.st, un site qui contient seulement des fics d'après le tome 5.Bon ben maintenant il vous reste plus qu'une chose à faire REVIEW, le bouton mauve à gauche de l'écran, SVP!!!  
  
f.t. (Pensée du jour:attention, une crotte au fromage dans un oeil, sa peut faire mal, pis en plus, tu vient l'oeil tout orange!!) 


	5. Embrouille

Disclaimer : rien est à moi, c'est tout !! enfin presque  
  
Chapitre 5 Embrouille  
  
Il était tard, Harry était étendu dans son lit, mais ne dormait pas. Non, au lieu de dormir il essayait de vider son esprit. Cela faisait longtemp qu'il ne l'avait pas fait, ce qui rendait l'exercice encore plus difficile.  
  
Des nouveaux voisins, un garçon appelé Sam, une jeune fille au cheveux blond claire, Dumbledore luttant contre Voldemort, Sirius....Sirius... Tant de chose c'était passé dans sa vie, peut-être même trop !!Mais il réussit tant bein que mal à ne plus penser à rien, pendant quelques minutes tout au moins, puis sombra dans le sommeil.  
  
* * *  
  
Il faisait sombre cette nuit là, seul une faible lumière provenant des lampadaires éclairait la rue. Le vent sifflait à ses oreilles, une fraiche brise lui rafraichissait le visage et faisait voler ses cheveux au vent. Il allait de plus en plus vite, donnant à chaque coup de pédales un peu plus de force. Seul, avec son vélo, Sam explorait les rues d'un quartier qui, depuis maintenant quelques heures, était devenu le sien. Il commencait à se faire tard, mais ca ne le dérangeait aucunement, parce qu'il savait qu'il serait incapable de dormir de toute façon.  
  
Il continua de pédaler le plus vite qu'il pu, le vent fouettant son visage lui donnait l'impression de voler, une impression qu'il adorait, probablement comme tous les garcons de 15 ans d'ailleur. Sa passion à lui venait du vol qu'il avait fait avec ses parents lorsqu'il n'avait que 5 ans, bien sûr il était jeune, mais il s'en souviendrait toute sa vie. Son père qui s'accrochait à tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main, la ceinture serré à un tel point qu'il s'était presque étouffé, sa mère, qui elle, regardait par la fenêtre, plus radieuse que jamais, et lui, les yeux brillants de plaisir, assis sur les genous de sa mère et savourant chaque seconde de cet instant magique. Sa mère..... elle lui manquait tellement!!  
  
- « Non, je ne pleureré pas ce soir. » se dit-il à lui-même. Après tout, il était un garçon, et les garçons ne pleure pas !  
  
Il s'arrêtta soudainement, pour se reposer un peu sur un banc dans le parc. Ce Quartier lui paraissait si étrange, probablement le style des maisons qui donnait cet effet, elle se ressemblait tellement, comme si personne n'avait osé se démarquer des autres pour ne pas paraître trop étrange. Et puis il y avait ce garçon qui l'observait de la fenêtre de sa chambre, probablement un curieux que les démanageurs avait réveillé en faisant trop de bruit.. Quoi qu'il en soit, l'été s'annonçait tranquille à Privet drive.  
  
* * *  
  
- « Crouch ! crouch ! crouch !, tu as assez flâner pour cet été, crouch ! Il va falloir que tu commence à travailler, tu commencera par tondre la pelouse, puis couper la haie de cèdre, puis tu reviendra me voir pour le reste, crouch ! crouch ! » dit l'oncle Vernon à Harry tout en mangeant sa toast au beurre de peanut.  
  
- « Non, je ne croit pas, aujourd'hui j'avais prévu aller me promener un peu, et puis peut-être bien faire mes devoirs, alors je ne croit pas avoir le temp pour.....ÇA! », répondit simplement Harry, ne regardant même pas son oncle, il savait très bien que l'oncle Vernon devait commencer à virer au rouge. « Et si par hazard tu espèrait m'obliger à le faire, je me verrai dans l'obligation d'envoyer une lettre aux gentils messieurs que tu as rencontrés à la gare!! ». Puis Harry sortit de la salle à manger, sa toast à la main, devant un Vernon vert de colère(comme Hulk!!).  
  
- « Si tu croit t'en sortir comme ça espèce de sal vermine, tu te trompe!! Revient ici tout de suite... »C'est sur ces mots que Harry sortit dehors, le sourire aux lèvres.  
  
Le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel, les oisillieaux gasoulliait, l'herbe poussait, mais le plus important, c'était que LUI, Harry Potter, se sentait heureux. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il était heureux.  
  
Dès qu'il mis les pieds dehors, et qu'il vît la maison d'en face, il se remémora les événements de la veille. « Ce que je peu être stupide !! » ce dit-il, tout en passant devant la maison, en faisant bien attention de ne pas trop la regarder, pour ne pas se faire prendre à l'observer un deuxième fois quand même !!  
  
Où il allait, il ne le savait pas, du moins, pas avant de partir de chez son oncle, mais plus il marchait, et plus il avait envie d'y aller. Mme Figg, la seule personne avec qui il pourrait parler des vraies choses, du vrai monde... son monde !! Elle était son seul liens, à proximité, du monde des sorciers, mais ca il ne l'avait su que l'été précédent.« J'espère qu'elle sera là au moins !! »  
  
Toc ! toc ! toc !, aucune réponse. TOC! TOC! TOC ! Soudain, on entendit le miaulement d'un chat, des pas descendants des escaliers, puis encore le miaulement d'un chat, et finalement la porte s'ouvrit. Un tête apparue dans l'entrebaillement de la porte, « Mais qu'est-ce que vous.a, Harry, c'est toi, mais entre, je t'en prie !! ». Mme Figg était une dame passablement âgée, elle vivait seule dans sa grande maison et passait son temp à s'occuper des ses chats. Combien elle en avait, personne n'aurait su le dire tellement ils étaient nombreux, pourtant elle connaissait chacuns d'eux par leurs  
  
noms, comme quoi l'âge n'avait en rien affecté sa mémoire !!  
  
- « Eeee, bonjour Mme Figg, je ne vous dérange pas j'espère ?? »  
  
- « Harry., mais bien sûr que non, tu ne me déramge pas, mais entre, ne reste pas dehors! »  
  
- « Merci. ». Cette maison, bien que paraissant pareille aux autres de l'extérieur, était quelque peu.. étrange vu de l'intérieur.  
  
- « Alors, comment va tu ?? Les Dursley ne te font pas trop souffrir ?? Il se passe quelque chose ?? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'on fait ?? Mais dis le moi, allez parle !! »  
  
- « Eeee.. Mais tout va bien.. Je suis juste venu pour pouvoir vous parler !! », dit Harry, tout en parraissant presque gêné de venir la voir que pour ça !  
  
-« A. bien !! Assis toi sur le divan, je vais chercher tu thé. »  
  
Laissé à lui-même pour quelques minutes, Harry se lança dans l'exploration de la maison, bien qu'il la connaisse déjà !! Ce qu'il cherchait surtout c'est certaines choses prouvant son lien avec le monde de la magie, quelques choses qui sortirait de l'ordinaire !! Malheureusement, rien à l'horizon.  
  
-« Alors Harry, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?? », demanda Mme Figg, ce qui fit sursauté le jeune garcon !!!  
  
The end (non non, je blague !!)  
  
Réponse au reviewssss :  
  
Lisia :bennn, voilà la suite !!  
  
Galaad :merci pour ta review, et oui, tu as bien deviner, je pose la base en ce moment, et l'action viendra dans pas long.(enfin j'espère, je L,ai commandé, mais j,ai toujours pas eu de réponse !!???)Et bien sûr que je vais continuer, pas vite vite, mais je vais continué. Au faite, si tu as des idées pour la suite, ben dis les moi !!  
  
Miya : Cliché ???, jamais cliché moi !! enfin j'espère !! merci de la review !!  
  
Saturne :merci !!!  
  
Franceska :merci pour la review, et lâche pas , j'adore toujours tes histoires !!  
  
Note de moi !!  
  
Bon ben comme vous savez probablement, ben sa fait un boute que j'ai pas publié un chapitre, la principale raison c'est mes études !! Désolé pour ceux qui attendait avec impatience ce chapitre, qui soit dis en passant, n'est pas full passionnant(désolé encore !!). Je vais faire de mon mieux pour les autres chapitres, mais je ne garantie rien !!  
  
Dernière chose, j'ai promis à des auteurs formidable de leurs faire de la pub, alors voilà !! Fred et george on écrit :les serdaigle aussi sont courageux, qui est une excellente histoire, que je vous conseil fortement !!!, même que je vous oblige à lire avant de continuer à me lire moi !!  
  
f.t. 


	6. Une partie de basket?

**Disclaimer : **Et bien, vous connaissez la rengaine, rien est à moi, tout est à le madame, je recois pas d'argent pour ça(malheureusement), et puis, thats it!!

****

****

**Chapitre6**

**Une partie de basket??**

-« _Eeeee, et bien, depuis l'été dernier, je me suis demandé si… et bien…qui vous étiez en fait_? »

-« _Ha!..Ce n'est que ça! J'avoue qu'un instant, tu m'as fait peur, je croyais que tu venais m'insulter de ne pas t'avoir dit que j'étais une cracmol, ou de ne pas t'avoir dit la vérité à propos de tes parents pendant toutes ces années ! C'est que vois-tu, c'était très difficile de laisser les Dursley te faire subir ça, et surtout de ne rien te révéler à propos du monde de la sorcellerie, surtout lorsque je te gardais chez moi. Mais pour en revenir à ta question, je crois que tu connais, en grande partie la réponse Harry. La seule chose que tu ignores peut-être, c'est que je fais partie de l'ordre du phénix, et que j'ai pour mission de veiller sur toi_. »

-« _Eeee, mais depuis combien de temps?? Et pourquoi_ _?????_ »

-« _Eh bien, disons seulement que tu comptes beaucoup pour certaines personnes Harry, et que ces personnes mettent tout en œuvre pour que tu sois le plus en sécurité possible_. »

-« _Dumbledore?_ » L'exaspération se lisait sur le visage de Harry, savoir que pendant tout ce temps, Dumbledore le faisait surveiller était à la fois touchant, mais aussi fatiguant.

-« _Oui Harry_. »

-« _Mais… Pourquoi avez-vous accepté? Je veux dire, vous deviez avoir d'autre chose à faire que de surveiller un gamin? Vous deviez avoir une vie, une famille, un travail?_ »

-« _Hoo, tu sais, je ne suis plus jeune, même lorsque tu es né, je ne l'étais plus alors! De plus, la plupart des sorciers ont des préjugés envers les cracmols. Le monde des moldus était donc le meilleur endroit pour moi_. »

-« _Je comprend!!_ »

Un long silence s'ensuivit, à l'évidence aucun d'eux ne savait quoi dire, ce fut donc Harry qui coupa la parole au chat, qui était entrain de miauler!

-« _Je crois que je vais y aller, je dois rentrer_! », dit Harry, ce qui était, bien sûr, totalement faux. 

-« _Bien… alors, tu peux revenir quand tu veux, tu es toujours le bien venu, et s'il se passe quoique ce soit, n'hésite pas et vient m'en parler!_ »

Il était sur la plage, devant lui… une eau d'un bleu plus que magnifique, de chaque côté de lui, deux magnifiques jeunes filles en costume de bain. Le paradis quoi!! Mais comme toute bonne chose a une fin, ce petit moment de paradis ne dura pas bien bien longtemps! Une autre jeune fille s'ajouta malheureusement au décor, mais contrairement aux autres, elle était sur lui!!

-« _Sami, Sami, réveille-toi, réveille-toi!!_ » Ce fut sur ces mots que ce termina son fabuleux rêve. Et… aussi sur une légère douleur abdominal.

-« _C'est bon Lily, je suis réveillé!_ » Mais la jeune fille ne semblait pas avoir complètement compris le message, parce qu'au lieu de sauter sur le jeune homme, elle s'amusait maintenant à sauter sur le lit, de plus en plus haut!

-« _En haut, en bas, en haut, en bas, en haut… _» La jeune fille n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que son frère l'avait attrapé au vol et s'était donné comme mission de faire rire sa sœur aux larmes. 

-« _Hahahahahahahaha!! Hihihihihihihihihi!…_ » et ainsi de suite, jusqu'à ce que la faim se fasse sentir, et qu'une odeur de toast ne viennent leur rappeler que l'avant-midi était déjà bien avancée.

-« _Bjour p'pa!_ »

-« _Bonjour les enfants! Alors ? Est-ce qu'on dort aussi bien à Londre qu'en Amérique?_ »

-« _Oui!! J'ai fait un très beau rêve, j'ai rêvé que je volais dans les airs en faisant plein plein de pirouettes!_ » Dit la jeune fille au cheveux bond, affichant un sourire plus que grand !

-« _Hé bien, intéressant, et toi mon grand…_ » Mais il était déjà trop tard, le jeune garçon s'était faufilé à l'extérieur pendant la conversation, armé d'un ballon de basket. « _SAM!! SAM!! __MANGE UN PEU AVANT AU MOINS!!_ »

C'était décidément une belle journée, le soleil brillait plus que jamais, répandant une chaleur qui pouvait remplir de joie le cœur de chacun! Même lui ressentait cette sorte de joie communicative provoquée par cette si belle journée. Mais même les plus beaux et les plus chauds rayons de soleil n'auraient pu le tirer complètement de ses sombres souvenirs! Mais, sa promenade à travers le parc l'avait quelque peu aidé à se détendre. Harry retournait chez lui, tout en essayant de se vider l'esprit…ou plutôt de penser à moins de chose possible, serait plus exact! 

Il fut soudain interrompu dans sa concentration lorsqu'un dur coup du côté gauche le fit perdre l'équilibre pour tomber durement par terre!

-« _Aye!!_ »

-« _Oh!! Désolé, je…j'ai pas fait exprès! Est-ce que ça va ?_ » Le garçon s'était déjà relevé et tendait maintenant une main pour l'aider à faire de même, l'autre étant occupé à tenir un ballon de basket.

-« _Eeee oui, oui, ça va! _» Dit Harry, encore un peu déboussolé. « _Je crois que j'étais un peu dans la lune, c'est de ma faute, désolé, je…eeee_ » Ce n'est qu'une fois debout que Harry regarda pour la première fois qui il venait de heurter. Le garçon, bien qu'un peu petit, même vis-à-vis d'Harry, semblait pourtant avoir le même âge que celui-ci. Ce garçon, Harry le reconnu tout de suite, pour l'avoir observé la veille, le nouveau voisin!!!

_-« Tu est sûr que ça va? Tu sembles toute pâle!_ »

Toujours incapable de parler, Harry se contentait de regarder le garçon, ne sachant trop quoi dire! 'Sa y ait, je suis foutu, il va me reconnaître et il va me prendre pour un débile!!' 

Au même moment, le garçon du nom de Sam sembla comprendre la réaction de l'autre. « _Tu habites en face, non??_ » demanda-t-il. Harry fit signe que oui de la tête. « _Alors, c'est toi qui était à la fenêtre hier soir?_ » Un autre hochement de tête. « _Désolé si les déménageurs t'ont réveillé, j'espère que cela ne t'a pas trop empêché de dormir._ »

-« _Eeee, non non, ça va !_ » Fut tout ce que Harry trouva à répondre, encore trop sous le choc que le jeune homme ne lui en veuille pas.

-« _Je m'appelle Samuel Heggins Clark, mais tu peux m'appeler Sam, et toi?_ »

-« _Harry, Harry Potter_." Dit-il, en lui serrant la main. 

-« _Tu sais jouer au basket?_ »

Harry resta d'abord surpris par la question, puis regarda le ballon. « _Ben…j'ai déjà touché à un ballon, si c'est ce que tu veux dire, mais je crois pas qu'on appelle ça joué!_ »

-« _Et bien… il y a un début à tout, tu viens_! »

Harry lui sourit, et le suivit. 'qu'est-ce que j'ai à perdre de toute façon, le pire qui puisse arriver, c'est que je me fasse humilier. Et puis en plus, sa semblait intéressant à la télé ce jeu.'

-« _Regarde comment on fait, puis ça sera à ton tour. D'abord, tu prends le ballon dans ta main droite, et tu la places un peu au-dessus de ta tête, puis tu stabilises le ballon avec ta main gauche. Tout ce qui te reste à faire, c'est de viser le panier, et d'y déposer le ballon dedans, comme ça!_ » Le ballon s'éleva haut dans les airs, tournant sur lui même, puis rebondit sur le sol, après avoir traversé un anneau et un filet. « _Tu vois! Allez, à toi maintenant_. »

-«_ Ça a l'air facile quand c'est toi, mais je suis sûr que c'est plus difficile que ça en a l'air!_ »

-« _Mais non, mais non, allez essaye, tu verras bien_. »Dit Sam en riant. « _Tu le prends dans cette main, puis avec ton bras tu….MAIS TU SAIGNES!!! _»

C'est alors que Harry s'en rendit compte, une petite marre de sang s'étant déjà accumulée à ses pieds, ainsi qu'une longue traînée de sang se rendant jusqu'au trottoir. Son bras gauche avait du être égratigné lorsqu'il était tombé.

-« _Ha, eee…oui, mais ce n'est rien, juste une égratignure!_ »

-« _PPAAAAAPPPAAAAAA!_ » Hurla Sam, ce qui fit sursauter Harry. Aussitôt, un homme sortit en trombe de la maison, passant près d'arracher la porte tellement il se dépêchait.

-« _Quoi, qui, où, qu'est-ce qu'il y a Sam, répond… SAM!! Ca va? Tu n'as rien?_ » Harry, encore sous le choc, n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre. L'homme, vraisemblablement le père de Sam, regardait son fils de la tête au pied, pour être sûr qu'il n'est rien, et de ce fait, il n'avait même pas remarqué sa présence.

-« _Ça va papa, ce n'est pas moi, c'est Harry, il s'est fait mal au bras!_ » Pour la première fois, le père de Sam se retourna, et remarqua la présence d'une autre personne. « _Oh, d'accord…Eeee… Bonjour Harry!"_

Harry lui tendit la main, et c'est alors que le père de Sam remarqua l'entaille sur le bras gauche du garçon. « _Ah, d'accord, que dirais-tu de rentrer à la maison, disons, pour prendre un verre d'eau? Le temps que je te soigne cette plaie_ »

-« _Eeeee, d'accord monsieur._ »

-« _Juste une chose, appelle-moi comme tu veux, ma poule, chérie, le grand dans le fond là-bas, vieux crouton, mais pas de monsieur. Et si tu veux m'appeler par mon vrai nom, et bien c'est Marc_. »

-« _D'accord Monsi…Marc!_ »

-« _Samy, tu veux bien arroser un peu la cour, pour ne pas que le sang sèche au soleil_. »

-« _Bien sûr papa, mais dit, Harry va s'en sortir???_ » Dit-il, faisant semblant de pleurer et d'être très inquiet!

-« _Je ne sais pas, cela a l'air sérieux, mais je ne peux me prononcer dans l'immédiat. Va voir l'infirmière, elle pourra t'expliquer la situation_. » Sam se tourna alors vers une jeune fille aux cheveux blond, un grand sourire traversant son visage. 

-« _C'est pour une admission??_ » Ce qui fit rire tout le monde. « _C'est qui lui Sam?_ »

-« _Lily, je te présente Harry. Harry voici Lilyanne…ton infirmière!_ »

Réponse aux très chères reviews!!

S'L.I.A : merci, j'espère tu va continuer à lire!!

Phoebe Skywalker : merci, content que tu aime ça! A oui, tu continue à écrire??? Je vais aller voir ca! Toi aussi tu va au cégep ? Dans quel coin ? bye bye, on se reparle!!

N/A : Bien le bonjour chère lecteur, aussi peu nombreux soyez vous!! Comem vous voyez, seulement 2 reviews pour le chapitre précédents!! Pas beaucoup ca!! Mais c'est pas grave, vous pouvez vous reprendre!! Entk, j'aimerais remercier **Marie**, qui c'est gentillement dévoué pour corriger ce chapitre, et qui a fait un excellent travail! « Merci ma vieille!! » Bon ben j'espère que vous aller me reviewer ca hein ? Pour avoir un minimum de 5 reviews!! Sinon…ben ont verra si je vais continuer! (Petite pub. :Pour ceux qui n'ont pas encore lu Les serdaigle aussi sont courageux, ben c'est le moment, pis si vous la trouver pas, ben demander moi des info !! bebye!       xxxxxxx


	7. Le début d'une amitié

                                                                                                            Le 29 avril 2004 Disclaimer : Heureusement, rien est à moi, vous imaginez, vous, devoir récolter tout l'argent des ventes de ces livres! Heurk!! Chapitre 7 LE DÉBUT D'UNE AMITIÉ 

-« Allez Harry, il faut enlever cette serviette pour que je puisse désinfecter ta plaie. Ça ne devrait pas faire trop mal. Alors dis-moi, comment est-ce que tu t'es fait ça? » 

La plaie sur son bras ne le préoccupait pas vraiment, c'était à peine une égratignure. Par contre, lorsqu'il avait entendue le nom de la jeune fille, ca, sa avait été un choc. Le même nom que sa mère! Il s'était figé en entendant ce nom, un nom qui lui rappellait tant de souvenir. Par chance, personne ne semblait l'avoir remarqué!

-« Bien… je crois que je suis tombé…sur le trottoir…tout à l'heure. Mais ça va aller, cela ne fait pas si mal que ça, je ne veux pas vous embêter plus longtemps. » Harry tenta futilement de s'enfuir, mais le père de Sam l'en empêcha. 

-« Ne soit pas ridicule, tu ne nous déranges pas voyons, et puis cette plaie a besoin d'être soignée, alors tu n'as pas le choix. »  Harry vit le père de Sam fouiller dans une armoire pour en ressortir une bouteille de plastique brune. Il ne savait absolument pas ce que l'homme comptait faire, puisque jusqu'à maintenant, personne ne l'avait soigné, sauf à Poudlard, mais c'était avec de la magie. Il craignait donc l'effet de la potion, ou… quoi que ce soit d'autre. « Ne t'en fait pas, cela ne fera que chauffer un peu au début. »

-« Ho! », fut le seul mot que dit Harry. Bien que la potion, enfin… le produit, ne soit pas tout ce qu'on pourrait appeler d'agréable, ça ne faisait pas vraiment mal, cela produisait seulement qu'une légère démengeaison.

-« Et bien, on dirait que le péroxide n'agit plus autant qu'avant, habituellement il provoque au moins une légère réaction, et pas un simple 'ho'. Il faudra que je pense à acheter une autre bouteille. » L'homme lui mit ensuite un bandage pour couvrir la plaie, en reprenant bien soin de ne pas faire trop mal à Harry. « Tiens, je crois que cela fera l'affaire, mais fais quand même attention pendant quelques jours! Allez viens, ça te dirait un morceau de chocolat?

                                                       **************

-« Alors comme ça tu vies avec ton oncle et ta tante? Comment sont-ils? »

-« Bien… à part le fait qu'ils ont fait de ma vie un enfer, je crois que cela peut aller! » Dit Harry, comme si c'était la chose la plus banale au monde. 

-« À ce point là? Mais pourquoi est-tu resté avec eux dans ce cas là, tu aurais sûrement pu aller vivre avec un autre membre de ta famille? » Dit Sam, tout en faisant son 4 ième panier de suite.  

Après avoir mangé une légère collation (chips, chocolat, bière, eeee….jus, morceau de gâteau, etc…), Sam et Harry avaient finalement pu aller jouer au basket, sous la surveillance de Lili et de ses nombreuses poupées.

-« Bien non, mes parents étaient la seule famille que j'avais, excepté mon parrain, mais, eeee…. Je ne pouvais pas aller vivre avec lui, et puis de toute façon, il est décédé lui aussi maintenant. » Harry avait soudainement perdu le peu de joie qu'il avait, et Sam s'en était rendu compte. Il avait vu le regard de son nouvel ami s'assombrir lorsqu'il parlait de son parrain.

-« Ha, d'accord, désolé! »

-« Ce n'est rien, tu ne pouvais pas savoir…. » Harry s'était soudainement mis à fixer un oiseau se dirigeant sur la maison de l'autre côté de la rue, c'est-à-dire, SA maison, et c'était un HIBOU! Il regarda Sam du coin de l'œil, il ne semblait pas avoir aperçu l'oiseau, ouf!! «Et bien… je crois que je vais y aller, ma tante doit m'attendre pour dîner… »

-« D'accord, mais si tu veux, tu peux dîner avec nous tu sais, je ne crois pas que cela pose problème! » 

-« Non, non, c'est bon, je vais y aller, à une prochaine fois! »

-« Eeee…, ouais, salut! »

Sam regarda Harry marcher jusqu'à sa maison, et lui faire un dernier au revoir avant d'entrer dans la maison. Vraiment, les gens de ce quartier étaient bizarres, Harry avait tout d'un coup semblé si pressé de rentrer chez eux, ce n'était pas normal, à moins que ça soit à cause de lui, peut-être qu'en fait, il ne voulait pas vraiment rester avec moi. Et puis, il y avait sa situation familiale qui était bizarre aussi, Harry n'avait pas l'air de vraiment aimer son oncle et sa tante, les seuls membres de sa famille. C'était vraiment, étrange….Mais il aimait bien Harry, même s'il sentait qu'il cachait quelque chose. 

-« SAM, LILI VENEZ DÎNER!! »

-« Oui, p'pa! » Répondirent la blonde et le brun à l'unisson.

                                                          ***********

Harry avait à peine fermé la porte que sa tante se rua sur lui tel un chat sur une pelotte d'épingle (????).

-« Alors…. À quoi ressemblent-t-ils?? Qu'est-ce qu'ils font dans la vie??… Comment s'appellent-t-ils?…Ils ont parlé de nous?? »

-« Eeee… je sais pas… »

-« Mais tu es entré chez eux, je t'ai vu, alors… réponds! »

-« Mais…mais…  Mais tu n'as qu'à leur demander toi même! » Puis Harry se précipita vers les escaliers, se rua vers sa chambre et s'y enferma. Vraiment sa tante pouvait vraiment être stupide des fois, espionner les gens comme ça! Même si lui aussi les avait espionner hier soir… mais bon, ce n'était pas pareil. « Bonjour toi! » Harry caressa le hibou grand duc qui était entré dans sa chambre par la fenêtre ouverte. Aussitôt qu'il eut détaché la lettre de la patte du hibou, le grand duc repris son envole, ne laissant que quelques plumes derrière lui. C'est avec grande appréhension que Harry tenait la lettre de Poudlard dans sa main, c'est-à-dire ses buses. Car c'était bien une lettre de Poudlard, faut dire qu'elles étaient faciles à reconnaître. Il fût interrompu dans son mouvement pour ouvrir la lettre par un :

-« HARRY…VIENS DÎNER !!! »

Bien qu'il ait envie de savoir ce qu'il y avait à l'intéreur de cette lettre, il craignait en même temps de le découvrir. Il décida donc d'attendre après le dîner, après tout, rien ne pressait, sa lettre n'allait tout de même pas s'envoler!

                                                  ***********

Le reste de l'après-midi se passa sans problème, et aussi sans résultat de buses, non pas que la lettre ne contenait pas ses résultats, mais… en fait, il n'en savait rien, parce qu'il n'avait pas encore ouvert cette foutu lettre. Une simple lettre, il avait peur d'ouvrir une simple lettre. Il la tenait entre ses mains depuis environ une heure. Bien sûr, les résultats de ses buses influenceraient le reste de sa vie, mais quand même…une simple lettre, ce n'était rien comparé à Voldemort! 

-« Toc! Toc! Toc! » La tête de sa tante passa dans l'ouverture de la porte.

-« Quoi encore!» Non mais vraiment, pas moyen d'être tranquille 5 minutes dans cette maison! 

-« Il y a quelqu'un pour toi, il t'attend en bas, c'est le nouveau…. » Pétunia n'eût pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Harry se précipita en bas de l'escalier. Sam l'attendait, encore debout devant la porte. 

-« Salut Harry, eeee….on voulait t'inviter à venir souper chez nous. Si ça ne dérange pas ton oncle et ta tante, bien sûr… » Sam s'était tourné vers Vernon et Pétunia en disant sa dernière phrase, tous deux étaient assis dans la cuisine et les regardaient du coin de l'œil. 

Ce fût pourtant Harry qui répondit à la question. « Mais bien sûr que cela ne les dérange pas voyons, hein mon Oncle? »

-« Mmmmm….Oui….tu peux y aller…. »

-« C'est à quel heure? »

-« Bien….tu peux venir tout de suite, le souper ne devrait pas tarder à être prêt. Si tu es prêt bien sûr! »

-«Eeee…ouais, c'est bon. » L'envie d'aller voir ses résultats de BUSES l'avait quelque peu démangé, mais il se dit qu'il ne pouvait pas risquer de gâcher une belle journée comme celle là, au cas où ses résultats ne seraient pas ce qu'il souhaitait.

Aussitôt que la porte fut fermée, Sam se mit à rire, regardant Harry avec un regard indéchiffrable, où se mêlait compassion, sympathie et amusement.

-« Heu….qu'est-ce qui te fait rire comme ça! » Non mais vraiment, est-ce qu'il avait pêté les plombs? Ou peut-être que c'était à cause des vêtements qu'il portait? C'est vrai que ce n'était pas les plus beau, il était un peu grand pour lui, mais bon…il prenait ce que Dudley lui donnait.

-« C'est…c'est….ton oncle et ta tante?? » Parvint-il à dire entre deux éclats de rire.

-« Eeee…ouais… »

-« Alors tu avais raison … » dit-il, tout en reprenant son souffle. « Ils sont vraiment …comme tu me les avais décris….même un peu plus laid, je dirais. » Parvint-il à dire, avant de repartir à rire de plus belle, cette fois, accompagné de Harry également.

                                                          **********

-« Ces vraiment délicieux Monsi.. Marc, je veux dire. » Harry se sentit soudain rougir devant les sourires qu'affichaient la famille Clark.

-« Merci Harry. Alors dis-moi, ça fait longtemps que tu habites ici? »

-« Ouais, depuis presque aussi longtemps que je me souvienne. J'habite chez mon oncle et ma tante, juste en face, depuis l'âge d'un an. »

-« Pourquoi tu habite pas chez ton papa et ta maman? » Demanda soudain la petite Lisiane, en regardant Harry avec ses grands yeux.

-« Bien, eee, il sont morts lorsque j'avais un an. » Dit Harry, trouvant soudain ses mains soudainement très intéressantes. C'était assez embarsassant tout de même de parler de ce genre de chose devant cette famille, bien sûr ils étaient tous gentils, mais il ne les connaissait pas encore beaucoup.

Mais, comme pour briser le silence qui était tombé sur la cuisine, la jeune fille se leva de table, et se dirigea vers Harry. Arrivé en face de lui, elle le fixa encore une fois dans les yeux, puis l'étreignit. Ce fut un choc pour Harry, non pas que c'était la première fois que quelqu'un le serrait dans ses bras, mais de la part d'une petite fille d'à peine 9 ans, c'était…touchant. Si bien qu'il eut toute la peine du monde à garder ses yeux bien au sec.

-« Désolé, dit-elle, je n'ai pas voulu te faire de peine. » Dit la petite fille, en se décollant un peu de harry.

-« Ce n'est rien, tu ne pouvais pas savoir. » Puis la jeune fille se décolla finalement de Harry pour se rendre sur les genoux de son père.

-« Harry, tu veux venir voir ma chambre? » demanda Sam, ce qui le fit revenir à la réalité.

-« Eeee…ouais, bien sûr, mais…faut pas débarrasser la table d'abord? »

-« Non, non, c'est beau, allez-y, je m'en occupe! » Dit le père de Sam, en commençant à ramasser  la vaisselle. 

-« Merci! » Puis tous les trois se dirigèrent vers la chambre de Sam.

À suivre….

                              *****************************************

Réponse aux reviews :

**Winnie6** : Et ben là voilà ta suite, winnie! Faut dire que j'ai rester surpris quand j'ai ouvert hotmail! 8 nouveau message, dont 7 de tes reviews!! Merci beaucoup!! Je suis content que tu ais aimé, néanmoins, je ne crois pas mériter toutes ces éloges. Enfin bref, une autre tites reviews pour me dire comment tu as trouvé ce chapitre ? bye bye!

**Sandrine Lupin** : Alors là, toi aussi tu m'a beaucoup surpris! Enfin quelqu'un qui me donne des commentaires sur ma fic, je veut dire, quelqu'un qui n'a pas peur de dire les vrai choses quoi, parce que même si c'est plaisant de recevoir des compliments, c'est aussi très instructif de recevoir des commentaire négatifs, alors merci! Mais ya quelques points que j'aimerais soulevé pour ma défense!lolll Premièrement, je sais que mes premiers chapitres sont truffés de fautes, je l'ai ais relu dernièrement, et je suis même entrain de travaillé dessus. Et désolé si tu n'a pas aimé Remus, je doit avouer que c,est dure d'écrire, plus que je ne le pensais, et comme c'est ma première fic ben… j'ai un peu de misère. Mais l'attitude de Remus pourrait s'expliquer par le fait qu'il veut travailler pour oublier sa peine, et puis surveiller Harry n'est pas vraiment une terrible corvé pour lui, entk. Quant à l'attitude de Vernon ben…. Il veut garder le contrôle sur Harry, le punir, s'en servir come esclave, etc… Mais Harry ne se laisse plus faire, en plus, Vernon a été menacé à la gare! Mais c'est vrai que son attitude était ambigü, je vais tenté de corriger! Merci pour les histoire que tu m'a conseillé, il y en a quelques unes que j'ai pas lu, alors je vais sûrement aller faire un tour! Bon ben bye bye, je tient à t'annoncer que tu est la plus longue reviews que j'ai reçu jusqu'à maintenant(et la plus instructive!) merci, et j'espère que tu a aimé ce chapitre! (sinon dit moi le !) Dernière chose, tu as dis ne pas comprendre certaines citation québecoise! Il faudrait tu précise lesquels, parce que je vois pas, désolé! Salut, je t'envoie une reviews très bientôt!

**Pimousse Fraise** : merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temp d'écrire une review, aussi courte soit-elle! Bye bye!

**N/A** : Bonjour bonjour! Je voufrait dire salut à tous les lecteurs silencieux, je sais pas s'il y en a, mais….au cas où! Ce qu'il y a de plate avec les lecteurs silencieux, c'est qu,on ne connaît pas leurs noms! Alors s'il y en a des silencieux qui lise ce message, ben…vous savez quoi faire!!! Je voudrait aussi vous rappeler qu'il y a une fic qui vaut vraiment la peine d,être lu, je veut parler bien entendu de la merveilleuse, l'envoutante, l'incomparable fic de Fred et George, **Les serdaigles aussi sont courageux. **C'est un incontournable, alors si ce n'est pas fait, aller la lire! Je vient aussi de découvrir une fic, de l'auteur **Titout lupin, **elle est vraiment excellente, donc aller la lire aussi!!!! Bon ben je m'arrête là, merci de m'avoir lu!

Godric2 (Un gars, pour changer tient!) 


End file.
